


wishes of a man on a death row

by chopper_marrow



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, ShuAke Confidant Week, based on the bad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chopper_marrow/pseuds/chopper_marrow
Summary: ShuAke Confidant WeekDay 3 - Death“Then why the fuck are you here? To gloat? To mock us?” Makoto growled out.The detective slapped her hand away. “Let me finish,” he aimed a cold look of contempt at the girl in front of him.“He’s dead, and so would all of you, if not for him.”(Goro Akechi visits Leblanc one last time to deliver a message.)





	wishes of a man on a death row

**Author's Note:**

> this'll be my first fic posted on ao3. sentences in italics are akechi's flashbacks. made for shuake confidant week, where i'm just gonna do the days i'm interested in lmao. have fun reading :)

They had been rather excited when the news came, thinking their plan worked, but after a whole day of waiting and seeing Futaba’s tear-stained face, their elation turned into gut-wrenching despair.

They had no way to retrieve the… _body_. The government had made it seem like he was taken back home by social services. They informed the school and even Sojiro about it. Ren Amamiya’s death was a hushed-up event, and the Phantom Thieves had no choice but to simply hold a silent funeral for their friend.

They gathered in Leblanc.

Futaba wailed, not making any attempt to hide it. Haru hugged her to comfort the younger girl, but from the way she buried her face in Futaba’s hair and the shaking of her shoulders, it was clear that she couldn’t hold her own grief back. Makoto sat on a booth, a cup of already-cold coffee in hand, both hands holding onto it so hard it was a miracle the cup hadn’t broken yet. Ann was across her, head bowed down and tears streaming down her face and onto Morgana who was on her lap. The feline made no move to escape the rain on his back nor did he make any sound of protest. Ryuji sat on the counter, pulling at his hair in frustration and crying quietly, unlike his usual boisterous self. Yusuke had his sketchbook open, pencil in hand, except he’d been staring at the blank surface with an equally blank stare for the past hour, making no move whatsoever.

None of them spoke.

The door opened, the bell chimed, but nobody looked up, swallowed in misery. It was probably just Sojiro, after all, finished with his chain-smoking to alleviate his sorrow.

“This is truly a dreadful mood.”

They all snapped their heads at the voice. Standing at the door was the source of their misfortune; Goro Akechi.

“It appears as if I’m unwanted here, even though-”

He was interrupted by a punch to the face, courtesy of a furious Priestess.

The detective fell to the ground as Makoto loomed over him, barely holding herself back, “How _dare_ you show yourself back here.” The others shared the same sentiment, looking at him with various degrees of rage.

Akechi was unphased, merely standing up and dusting himself off.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you here myself, consequences be damned.” Makoto’s voice was coated with poison, murder in her eyes. Both her fists were clenched at her side, ready to fly at a moment’s notice. Akechi met her eyes head on.

“I came here with a message from your esteemed leader.” The Thieves perked up. Was it possible that perhaps-

Akechi saw their hopeful gazes and crushed them by shaking his head.

“He’s dead.”

In a split second, he was slammed to the wall, so hard that the Sayuri clattered before falling off. Makoto held him back, fist holding onto the front of his shirt.

“Then why the _fuck_ are you here? To gloat? To mock us?” Makoto growled out.

The detective slapped her hand away. “Let me finish,” he aimed a cold look of contempt at the girl in front of him.

“He’s dead, and so would all of you, if not for him.”

_“Hey, Goro?”_

_“...”_

_“You already got me, the leader, so there’s no need to go after the Phantom Thieves anymore, right?”_

_“That’s a really far jump in conclusion, Amamiya.”_

_“Will you comply to a dying person’s wish then?”_

_“...”_

_“Don’t kill them, please. You’ll do it, right?”_

_“... We’ll see.”_

_“Heh, you mean_ you’ll _see.”_

_“...”_

_“Sorry, sorry. That was in bad taste.”_

Makoto staggered backwards, already mulling over his words, probably coming to the right conclusion. Realization hit the others not too long after.

It was Futaba who spoke next, “He told you not to kill us?” Her voice was hoarse from crying.

“He _asked_ me not to kill you. I’m simply fulfilling a dead man’s last wishes.”

“Yeah, right. I doubt that a psychopath like you would really do that without some kind of twisted goal in mind.”

His ice-cold eyes became a blizzard, a snowstorm that could cut through skin, as he looked at Futaba. “You’re right, Sakura, I have my reasons, and I see no need to inform you of what they are. Rest assured that it has nothing to do with any of you. In fact, I believe this will be the last time we ever see each other, so long as you lay low and _behave_.”

He smoothened his crumpled shirt and picked up his case, which he had accidentally let go when Makoto punched him. He made his way to the exit.

“Oh, almost forgot.” A hand on the doorknob, he turned around and addressed the group before him.

_“Can I ask for something else?”_

_“You’re awfully demanding for a breathing corpse.”_

“He told me to tell you that he loved you all.”

_“Please tell them I love them.”_

They couldn’t stop themselves from breaking into tears.

“Goodbye, Phantom Thieves.” He gave one last look to the heartbroken group of outcasts before closing the door behind him.

_“Also…”_

_His eyes glistened, but his smile was wide and sincere._

_“I love you.”_

_“... Goodbye, Ren.”_

_Even muffled, the sound of gunshot was deafening._

**Author's Note:**

> i cry at my own creation :")
> 
> ps. come say hi on twitter! same username as the current one.


End file.
